Raelyn Parker and The Sun God's Medalion
by SpottedSOS
Summary: Raelyn Parker was mostly an ordinary girl. She observed nature. Read books. Hung out with her best friend, Amber Mauve. But that was until she found out she was a demigod. Now, the Sun God Apollo's medalion has gone missing (Most likely stolen!) and the oracle has chosen Raelyn to be the leader of the quest. Raelyn must survive monsters, mortals, and a betrayal. Can Raelyn survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The morning dew drops sparkled in the just rising sun. A cold but comforting breeze blew through the air. Nothing made Raelyn happier than watching the sun rise.

"Hey Raelyn!" Raelyn's friend Amber called.

The spell was broken. Raelyn trudged from the bushes, unhappy.

"What Amber?" Raelyn asked.

"You said we could go to the park today. Let's get ready."

Raelyn was amazed at Amber. She never got up this early, usually giving Raelyn peace and quiet-and time to view the sun coming up, and the world around her.

"Come on!" Amber yelled from inside the house.

Raelyn said goodbye to her 'secret' world, and slowly entered her house.

After she got dressed, an annoyed Raelyn got dragged to the mirror.

"You look gorgeous!" Amber told her while using all her strength to pull Raelyn to the mirror.

When Raelyn looked in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself. Her long golden hair was down, falling over her shoulders, with a slight wave here and there. Her dark green eyes shone perfectly with the red mini skirt Amber had chosen for her. The green tank top that Amber let Raelyn borrow had the words 'Princess' sprawled across the shirt in jewls. Her usual muddy sneakers were mysteriously replaced by red and green striped flats.

"What am I?" Raelyn asked in shock. "One of Santa's elves?"

"No! I didn't mean for you to look like one of Santa's elves! And you don't! Do you think so? Did I do a terrible job? I thought the red would go with yours eyes and-"

"Shut up, Amber! You did fine. I don't understand why you're so emotional about peoples' opinions on the makeovers you give them. I mean-" Raelyn was about to continue, but she dropped the subject. Raelyn noticed something odd. Amber usually wouldn't give people a makeover unless she gave herself one first.

"Hey Amber."

"Yeah, Raelyn." Amber said, putting away her over-week bag.

"How come you didn't give yourself a make-over."

"What- d-do you ma-ma-mean?" Raelyn was sure of it now, there was a meaning for her sudden makeover.

"I mean, why not give yourself a make-over? Why just me?"

There was no response from Amber.

"Fine. I have homework to do. Why don't you go to the park? I mean, come on. You're the same age as me. I'm busy. You can go by yourself." Raelyn suggested while turning on her heel, headed straight for her bedroom.

"No! You have to go to the park! Please? I… have a surprise for you?" Amber asked/pleaded.

It was a trick, and Raelyn knew it, but she reluctantly went along.

"Alright, come on." Raelyn sighed. "Let's go to the park."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cold breeze was still following Raelyn when she saw the Earing Memorial Park. She shivered, and not just from the cold. Something strange was going on, and Raelyn knew it.

"He better be there." A shivering Raelyn heard Amber mutter. And she also heard, "Why this time? It's early."

Raelyn was about to ask Amber what the heck she was talking about, but decided to drop it. I mean, why annoy Amber more? Raelyn could see it on her best friend's face. It was like telling whether someone was short or tall, blonde or brunette.

But Raelyn couldn't wait any longer. She risked it.

"Amber, what are you talking about?"

"Well… I guess I'll tell you." Amber finally decided. "So Cara Rosette, you know, popular Cara…" Amber never hung out with Raelyn during school, Amber told her that they didn't have the same schedule, but Raelyn knew, Amber was popular, and Raelyn wasn't. Simple.

"Anyway," Amber continued. "She said that I should that I should like, so, find a match for you, 'cause I'm, like, great at matchmaking, so I decided Antony for you."

"Antony?" Raelyn almost yelled, shocked completely. Just thinking about that slacker made her stomp on leaves, punch a wall, and (almost) elbow Amber in the stomach. "Why that slob?" Raelyn said through gritted teeth.

"Oh don't act that way, you guys would be cute together!" Amber pleaded. But Raelyn didn't understand this 'cute together' stuff. It was like… another world to Raelyn.

But Raelyn didn't know that Amber was trying to make Raelyn popular by dating Antony (who was the most popular boy in school) so Amber could hang out with Raelyn. Simple.

But it didn't sound like Antony when she called his number to schedule this special appointment. And he was doing something he never did… homework. Still, Amber didn't question it. But it was too late for Amber to tell Raelyn that, they had reached the park.

Raelyn, heart pounding, palms sweating approached the park. This was the creepiest park in all of Louisiana, in Raelyn's opinion. And it was just Raelyn's luck to have this park closest to her house. Raelyn was nervous. She looked like slut. And Antony was sort of a bully. But luckily, Amber spoke for her.

"Uhhh… Antony? We're here, at 7:30, like you said. Hello?" Amber called into the bare park. Trees were bare, but rocks covered with moss would be a good hiding place for a 14 year old boy. And even taller. Enough space for someone 9 ft. tall. And there more rocks than Raelyn could count. This was bad.

"We'll spilt up." Raelyn whispered.

Amber could only nod. Then the two headed off for different ways of the park.

Hiss!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiss! Raelyn panicked as she ran back to the middle.

"AMBER!" Raelyn screamed as she looked for a possible weapon.

"What! How are there no weapons in this damn pa- don't answer that." She said as she grabbed a branch.

"AMBER!" she screamed once more. Wow. Raelyn was screaming and she didn't even know what was there.

But that would change in a moment.

From behind what the locals called 'Deathly Falls' emerged a large black dog. It had blood dripping down its side, but Raelyn had a feeling it wasn't the thing's own. Then, Antony stepped out, soaked from the rushing water.

"Raelyn! Help me! This thing… it took me! I can't run away or it'll kill me!" Antony screamed.

Raelyn didn't like him, but she knew she had to get him away from that black thing. But despite her fear, she charged the black monster, hoping to get Antony away from it. Meanwhile, Amber was in a clearing with a small place to sit reading a fashion magazine, not hearing Raelyn's cries for help.

Stick in hand, Raelyn slid under the 'dog's' legs. Trying to grab Antony away from it, but he swung her away.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to save you!" Raelyn screamed at him.

"You don't understand…" Antony hissed. Wait… hissed? He was hissing! That wasn't Antony!

Raelyn was cornered now. She had two options, and both looked terrible. She could jump into the stream below (Probably 100 ft. below her.) or try to charge the duo of monsters and juke them. But one had a plus. Then Raelyn could go get Amber. Wait… where the heck was Amber?

Raelyn made a choice. She decided her second option.

"For… Cupcakes!" she shouted as she ran straight into 'Antony'. Or so he thought. When he was about to grab her, she jumped the huge black thing, through her spear at its behind, and ran to find Amber.

"AMBER! WHERE ARE YOU!" Raelyn screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm right here, what's the- oh Hi Antony! I was thinking that-"

"Stupid demigod. I am not Antony Terrat. I am Fiinder, the head of the Edolons."

"Antony? Do have like, amnesia or something? 'Cause my cousin had amnesia once and-"

"Stop it you idiot! I have possessed Antony! How thhhickk are youuu?" He said as he made Amber unconscious.

"AMBER!" Raelyn screamed again, except her voice wore out fast, from every scream.

"Goodbye, demigod. Now no one will find the Medalion…" Fiinder hissed again. But then Fiinder the fiend got sucked up in what looked like a tornado.

"Garlic will do that to them." Raelyn heard a voice whisper. Then Raelyn slowly passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raelyn woke in an apothecary. Strange, she didn't remember being in an apothecary. But then again, she remembered fighting a possessed Antony and a giant black dog thing. Anything could happen.

"She's awake, Erin." A female voice said. It sounded familiar. But who was this girl? And who was Erin? But then she saw them.

The girl, she had a leather jacket on. A black shirt was peeking out of the bottom of the jacket. Her denim skirt went down to her knees. She wore black ripped stockings. The girl had dark black hair with red streaks, and her hair was pulled into a pony tail. Her eyes were an enchanting violet. She had dark red lips. Her pale skin glowed, like she had taken a bath in moonlight.

And the boy, Raelyn thought he was gorgeous. She never thought anyone was gorgeous. His brown hair looked untamed, and she liked that. His eyes, she couldn't stop looking at them. They were a crisp blue, with a hint of green circling the pupil. He had slightly tanned skin that reminded her of her cousin Blade's skin. He lived in Texas. But thinking of family made her think of her dad, on a plane trip. He hadn't returned yet. But back to the boy. He lips were a faint red. He had on a red shirt, but she could see his abs through it.

Then she realized he was looking at her.

"Uhh…" Raelyn stuttered.

"Hey." The girl said. "I'm Vera. This is Erin."

"Hey there. I think you might want to change, it's cold up here." Erin said, looking at her in a way that made Raelyn's fingers tingle. But then she got pushed back into reality. Cold up here? Where was here?

She tried to look at Erin and ask this, but she choked up. She decided to ask Vera instead.

"Where are we?" Raelyn asked.

"Camp MinorGod, New York." Vera told her. "I'll let Chester explain the rest."

Raelyn was about to ask who Chester was, but Erin told her, like he read her mind.

"Chester is the head of the camp. He's already talked to Amber."

_Amber! I was so obsessed with hot guy Erin that I forgot about her!_ Raelyn thought. _Wait… what am I wearing?_ She looked down at herself and saw a tattered red miniskirt, and an almost ripped apart green tank top. _I look like a slut! He'll never like me now!_ Raelyn cursed herself in her head.

"I better go see Chester." Raelyn said.

"You better change first." Vera called to her.

_Yeah I better!_ Raelyn thought again. "What am I going to wear?"

"This tee, and some jeans." Erin said. "I bet Vera 20 drachma that you wouldn't fit in them." That made Raelyn smile. She was liking hot-boy Erin more and more. She ran to bathroom right-away with Erin on the brain.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_This tee shirt is comfortable, and it fits._ Raelyn thought. _Just like the jeans. Sorry, Erin!_

Raelyn headed out of the apothecary bathroom and back to the cots. Thoughts were blurring through her mind. _What was camp MinorGod? Why was I taken from Louisiana? How come Vera and Erin came down to get me all the way from my small town? _

"There you are, Raelyn!" Amber said as she walked into the room. "Oh my god, I missed you!"

"Love you too, Amber." Raelyn mumbled through her bear hug. "Have you already talked to Chester?"

"Yeah! He told me… actually, you should go talk to him. Bye! I'll meet you at our cabin!"

_Our cabin?_ Raelyn told herself, puzzled. But headed from where Amber came.

The scene around Raelyn was beautiful. The leaves on trees were a lush green. The clouds looked like big puffy pillows, flying overhead. Beautiful cabins (Amber was right!) were in a circle, with a path leading to the middle. A stable with… pegasi? Were over on a hill to the left. This paradise was beautiful, but Raelyn longed to know what was behind the cabins. She saw the faraway buildings, but couldn't make out what they were.

"So there you are, young demigod." A voice behind her called out. It was strong, but caring and cheerful. She turned around, only to see a man in a wheelchair with brown hair, with a couple of gray strands. His face had a knowing look on it, like he knew her confusion. But it had a boring twinge to it, like he had done this many times. "What is your name?" the man asked.

"Raelyn Parker." Raelyn replied, surprisingly sounding poor and weak. "Why am I here?" she asked. "And… a demigod? Half god half mortal? I'm sorry sir, but you must be mistaken. I'm not a demigod."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, child. You are a demigod, the ring took Vera and Erin to you and Amber."

"What ring?" Raelyn asked. She wanted to know what was going on.

"The ring of Alectrona." Chester (the old man) said. "Alectrona, the goddess, gave it to us to find offspring of the minor gods and goddesses. It was said that she didn't want half-bloods to all die, so she gave us the ring and it pointed whoever whore it in the direction of the demigod. And it tracked us to you. The gods and goddesses are real, Raelyn Parker. And you are a child of one of them." Raelyn would usually tell whoever said this to her was crazy, but she believed Chester. He obviously knew what he was talking about. So she just nodded and waited for more information.

"We have a cabin for each group of children who have the same godly parent, but we also have an unknown cabin. You will temporarily be put in the unknown cabin, because your godly parent hasn't claimed you as one of their children yet. Amber will show you the way. Good-bye for now, Raelyn Parker. Let the fates give you a good destiny." And with that, Chester wheeled out of the room, leaving Raelyn alone-with time to view the sun and the nature around her.


	6. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys!

So, I have a request! Every time you read a chapter, review it! That would help me a lot, and decide if I am going the wrong way with the story. Please do this & help me out!

~Lana 3


	7. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Sorry Guys! I so messed up! I was being lazy and put Chapter 5 as Chapter 6! (That's right I can picture you guys thinking _W.T.F? Where is chapter 5?_. So guess what, guys! The actual chapter six will be called… the actual chapter six! Thank you guys for being supportive and reading this story!

~Lana


	8. The Actual Chapter 6! (Part 1Part 2)

Chapter Six (The Actual One J!)

After a while, Raelyn had enough of standing on the cherry wood porch, waiting for something to happen. She wasn't that type of girl.

But children of the gods? That troubled her. Her father told her before her creepy, dark/night loving grandmother died, she resented her mother. Absolutely loathed her. Raelyn could almost hear the unearthing voice of Fern Parker, screaming out, "She's friends with him! He made me! Destroyed my life! Light-creators everywhere!" But then Raelyn almost always heard these words afterword, sounding like nails on a chalkboard. "Oh! Hi honey! Would you like some cheese? Its been in the dark…" At that, Raelyn shuddered. But, back on topic. Raelyn learned Greek mythology in… 6th grade? Only two years ago. She couldn't be that rusty…

"Let's start out by finding who Alectrona is. Isn't she the minor goddess of the Sun? And, is really smart, or something?" The sun seemed to gleam a little bit harder.

"Okay, now who is another Greek god/goddess?" Raelyn said, but then Amber rushed into the room, pulling hot boy Erin along with her.

"Hey Raelyn!" Amber called out while flashing her pearly whites at Erin.

"Hi…" Raelyn said, a little bit creeped out. Amber could be really weird sometimes. "So, umm, why are you guys here?" A gust of wind pushed by, Raelyn's shoulder-length hair blowing back and out of her slightly-tanned face.

Erin looked at her, smiling at her genuinely. "Chestor 'ordered' that we take you on a tour of Camp MinorGod."

"Oh, that's cool." Raelyn was happy that she would get to find out what was behind those other buildings.

Erin's smile slowly changed into a smirk. "Come on, Blondie. We don't have all day."

Raelyn wanted to kiss him right then and there, but that would be too weird.

Once they got out of the seemingly endless building, Erin stood in front of it, looking like a goofy tour guide. "This," he said, with Amber staring at him and drooling. "Is the Omega. It's where Chestor sleeps, where the Oracle is, the Apothecary's in there, and some painful 'mementos'." Raelyn was about to ask him what the heck that meant, but he quickly and awkwardly called out, "Let's move on, shall we?" So they moved on along the strange, shiny path.

After 1 minute, they reached a circle of cabins, with a couple of benches and statues in the middle area. The cabins were all so unique, and there must have been 14-or more- different cabins.

"Here is the Cabin area, well, officially named, the Stays, but, all the campers call it the Cabin area."

"How do you know which cabin you stay in?" Raelyn asked curiously. But on the other hand, Amber was clinging to Erin's arm, staring into his eyes.

"Good question!" Erin said, smiling at her with his enchanting eyes. "When-or if- your parents claim you, you have a specific cabin. If you don't get claimed, or momentarily aren't claimed, then you go into the unknown cabin, over by the dining pavilion."

Raelyn nodded, understanding every word he said. Amber wasn't even responding, just looking into his eyes. **(Such a weirdo, right? But that's how Amber's gotta be because Raelyn and Amber g- OH NO! I ALMOST SPOILED ONE OF THE KEY PARTS IN THE ENTIRE STORY! Don't pay attention to me! *whistles, trying to act unsuspicious.***)

"Well, better get on with the tour, right?" Erin said, his face beat red. Raelyn figured it was because of Mrs. Creepy Stalker over there.

The 'trio' continued down the path through the middle of the Cabin area. Once they got to the edge of it, the path split.

"Which way do we go?"Raelyn asked, puzzled. "Left, or straight ahead?"

"How about we talk about what's on the left, then we go straight. Does that sound good?" **(Ok. Squeal moment. I have rollercoaster syndrome right now! Isn't it so romantic that Erin is checking to see if his plans are okay with Raelyn. Oh My Gods!) **

"Sounds perfect." Now it was Raelyn's turn to blush.

"Over to your left, down that shiny path, is the pegasi stables. I know, it sounds weird, we stable pegasi. They fly pretty fast, you know. We have the stables, and you don't need to refill their manger, thanks to Pompana. **(PJO reference!)**"

"Cool."

"Then, connected to the stables are the fields. Pegasi run in them, and you practice riding the winged ponies in the fields. And it's a really good place to go if you need a breather. Of course, I don't tell anyone that. That's just Erin advice."

Raelyn giggled (Not the Amber way, demigods!), and said calmly, "Thanks for the 'Erin advice'."

"Your welcome! Now, let's continue going straight."

**ANA! (Author's Note Alert!) **

**Demigods, **

**Consider yourselves lucky. You got a 793 word chapter! (Yes, bow in my superior greatness.) I'm making this a two-chapter tour because this is taking wwwwaaayyy too long. I'm sorry for not updating, but I really couldn't because of extracurricular FUN. So guys, just know that I love you all (In a friend way, for any ****** people out there!), thank you so much for reading my story and supporting me. Remember that read 'n' review rule! **

**~SpottedS.O.S./Lana **


	9. Chapter 7 (Part 2Part 2)

Chapter 7

_Previously _

_"__-Of course I don't tell anyone that. That's just Erin advice." _

_Raelyn giggled (Not in the Amber way) "Thanks for the 'Erin Advice'" _

_"__Your welcome! Now, let's continue going straight." _

Now…

Raelyn, Erin, and Amber were walking down the Shiny path. Woohoo. Raelyn's legs really hurt.

And she worried about her dad. He was supposed to come back today. He must be going insane.

Then she heard a soothing voice; the voice of hot boy Erin, comforting her. "Something on your mind?"

Raelyn spilled it. She trusted Erin SO much. They've only known each other for a day or so, and she felt like she had known him forever. Weird. "It's my dad. He's a pilot, delivering goods all over the world. He was supposed to come home for our Spring celebration, but the day… you guys… to-savveddd me" Before she knew it, Raelyn started crying. In front of her SUPER HOT crush. It was relationship suicide. But too late.

Or not.

Erin peeled/pushed Amber off his skin, and Amber finally woke up from her trance. Just the right moment. Amber was about to say something, but decided not to. Her BFF was crying. She shouldn't make it worse.

Erin ran over to Raelyn, and put his arms around her before she sank to the floor. Head in hands, Raelyn slowly acknowledged Erin arms around her, slowly lifting her up. Her tears stopped, and their eyes met. They didn't say a word for the longest time.

"Thank you." Raelyn said. "You're the best. Ever." Erin smiled.

But Amber frowned.

She cleared her throat. "Well come on, guys. Let's get a move on." Amber called out. Her tone said _Your moments over, girlfriend!_

"Amber's right." Erin said. "We should go and finish the rest of the tour." They continued walking down the shiny path.

"So Erin!" Amber started. "I want to know EVERYTHING about you so I can get to know you better!" Amber started walking closer to him, her shoulder touching his.

"What's your favorite color? And your favorite food? And your favorite girl here?" Amber's fuchsia pink lips curled into an innocent smile, and her short/medium length, curly, milk chocolate brown hair bounced along with her as she walked. Her Pepsi can blue eyes playfully stared Erin down. Hot boy Erin nervously smiled.

"Ummmm… ha-ha. My favorite color is…"

"Guys!" Raelyn called out. "Were here."

It was beautiful. Well, except for the campers fighting on the basketball course. *sigh* almost perfect.

There were golden clouds above this new area. There was the shiny path, splitting into four different routes. There was what looked like an exercise center, with an archery range, a basket ball court, a climbing wall (That looked very, VERY, dangerous. If you saw a climbing wall with almost no footing, spikes shooting out at random times, and a pit of bubbling acid below [OUCH!], would you call it dangerous?), a track that was the perimeter of the center, a (shiny, of course) path to the shimmering lake, with a stand for canoes, and some trees surrounding the fencing/sword play area. **(SUPER LONG SENTENCE THAT WISHES IT WAS A DINOSAUR, SO, LIKE, RAWR AND STUFF!)** Then there was a HUGE glowing pavilion (with columms. It sort of looked like the pantheon, only brighter), with a fire place, some chairs with corresponding tables, and a buffet line. Next to that, there was a crème colored cabin that had no design at all. It just sat there, like a thirteen-year-old's teddy bear that wasn't used anymore. Raelyn saw a shiny path leading through the middle of the pavilion and the crème colored cabin (she figured that must be the Unknown Cabin) she glanced down it, and it looked like a small ware-house/armory. It's sign said "Camp MinorGod's Weapons & Armor" except the and sign was written a bit awkwardly. Then, down the path closest to them (the right path of the four) was a winding one, going down for maybe 2 miles, and Raelyn could barely make out a forest.

Erin sure had a lot to talk about. "Over to your left is the Exercise Center, with Archery, Canoeing/Swimming, Basket-Ball, Climbing, Track/Running, and Sword Play. Then, the right to that is the Dining Pavilion, where we eat at around 6:00, then the Unknown Cabin which I told you about, and behind that is where you'll get your weapons and armor, and totally to your right is Monster Woods, where we have Capture-The-Flag on Saturday. Lots-of-stuff, right? So, right now, you guys will stay in the Unknown Cabin. Once your settled in, meet me in the Armory, and I'll give you your schedule and weapon. Bye, you guys!"

"Bye Erin!" Amber called out in a sickly-sweet way. "See you as soon as I can!"

"See you." Raelyn said, in a friendly tone, smiling at him. And Erin smiled back.

**ANA! **

**Demigods, **

**Hello! Once again I am granting you with another chapter! But I need help with a couple of things. What weapons should each character have? Ex: Erin should have a crossbow, Vera should have a sword, Raelyn should have throwing knives, and Amber should have a dagger. That's just an example! Please PM me or review about that. Plus, what gods and goddesses should have a cabin at Camp MinorGod? Alectrona, Nyx, and Philyra already, absolutely have cabins, so that leaves 13 spots left. Please tell me! Don 't forget the read 'n' review rule! **

**~SpottedS.0.S./Lana**


	10. Review Responses

**Review Responses! **

**Demigods, **

**I see you guys got some questions in your reviews. Woohoo! I love answering questions! I've gotten two reviews so far, and I want to respond to them! **

**1.****By: peacelivelove14. Thank you so much! I work really hard on it, and try to make it enjoyable for the readers! And I really appreciate that you're trying to get other people to read my story. Once again, THANK YOU! **

**2.****By: Whisperinyourear1234. I'm sorry, but this is my first really dedicated Fanfic, so I'd like to work on it alone. But, you can influence the story by leaving your opinion when you read a new chapter and review. You can also PM me if there's anything you'd really like to see in the story. Thank you for your support, but I'd like to write this. Once again, THANK YOU, but no thanks. **

**Thanks guys! By the way, Happy New Year! **

**~SpottedS.O.S/Lana **


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raelyn and Amber walked to the Unknown Cabin, with Amber chatting all the way.

"So Raelyn, did you like, see the way he looked at me? And he like, was so relaxed around me? And he smiled at me? And we have so much in common? Ahhhh… he's perfect!"

"Umm, Amber, hate to burst you bubble, but seriously, he's just not that into you." **(Likey my refrencey? :D)**

"What? You must be out of your mind! He soooooo likes me! Who else would he like?" Amber practically screamed in Raelyn's face. Then Amber stormed into the Unknown Cabin.

"Me." Raelyn whispered, her cheeks a cherry red. "He might happen to like me."

Raelyn quickly bounded up the two steps into the cabin. She wasn't surprised when nobody was there. Well, except for one girl.

"Who are you?" Amber asked politly, turning back into the innocent angel she was around other people.

"Hi there! My name's Tessaline June Spring, but ya'll can call me Tessa. I'm head of the Unknown Cabin. Well, I'm not a demigod, but I'm the camp's oracle! They just let me sleep here. So what's all of your names?" The girl said. She had a heavy southern accent, drawling on a couple of letters.

"I'm Amber Mauve, and this is my friend Raelyn Parker." Amber said, smiling.

"Raelyn Parker? Isn't your dad a famous reality TV show pilot? Wow… I used to watch his show EVERY day! Nice to meet you, Raelyn!" Tessa beamed, ignoring everyone's favorite 'innocent angel'.

"Thank you!" Raelyn said smiling. She liked it when people watched her dad's show and were really kind to her-even if they didn't like it.

"Anyway." Amber snapped. "Where do we sleep?"

"Why look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Amber, you can sleep there, over by the bathroom, and Raelyn, your bed's gonna be by mine!" Tessa once again smiled at Raelyn. "What's your favorite thing to do, Raelyn?" Tessa asked. "Oh, I observe nature, I draw, I volunteer-well used to volunteer-at the local animal shelter. I always loved visiting there. It reminded me of my mom, I don't know how, but it just did."

"That's so sweet! I have to go and see Chester, but I'll see you around dinner! Okay?"

"Okay, that sounds fine with me! See you around, Tessa!"

"Bye Raelyn!" Tessa called as she and her flame red curly hair bounced out the door. Raelyn dropped her bag she got from Erin. It had lots of comfortable-looking tee shirts in it, with jeans and some yoga pants (Hooray?). It also had some toiletries, like tooth paste, a tooth brush, a brush and etc.

"Thank you so much, Erin." Raelyn said while getting on her knees. "You are so thoughtful!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get settled in, and we'll go see Erin at the armory or whatever. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay, I'm cool with that." Raelyn said, trying to lighten the mood. But it didn't work, because Amber snapped "Will you just come on? I can't wait for you all day!"

"I'm coming Amber, don't be so moody." Raelyn said as her and Amber walked down the door and headed for the path to the Armory.

Once they got there, Erin was waiting for them. "Hey guys! Let's head inside." They walked inside, and Raelyn couldn't believe what she saw.

There was a bunch of anvils and furnaces, and some campers working hard, then, there was a hallway, lit up with torches.

"Come on. I never liked the blacksmith's area anyway. I'm the son of Boreaus, god of winter."

"I guess the fire is pretty annoying to you then, huh?" Raelyn asked.

"Yeah, and it feels like I'm in a circle of flames sometimes, 'cause the heat is almost unbearable!"

"Awww, poor you… that must be terrible!" Amber swooned dramatically.

"Yeah… umm, let's go down to see the weapons, shall we?" Erin said nervously.

"Yeah, come on Amber." Raelyn called.

"I'm coming!" Amber shouted to them. "Just wait up!" Once she caught up, Amber whispered into Raelyn's ear, "Jerk. You don't wait for me, and you make a move on my guy! Uhh! I can't believe you!"

Raelyn felt like a bunch of bees had stung her, paralyzing her, killing her slowly. Amber had never been this hurtful or mean. And if they liked the same guy, that wouldn't break up their friendship! Raelyn didn't like this new Amber. Not at all.

"So here we are at the weapons department. Lots of variety, huh? So, umm, Amber, let's get you situated first. What kind of weapon do you want?"

"Umm, something poisonous?" Amber asked, trying out her dumb blonde technique.

"Well let's go over here to the poison section then." Erin said.

"Okay!" said Amber excitedly.

As they walked over there, Raelyn started looking around the weapons. She looked at the different categories. Bows and Arrows, Daggers, Swords, but then she saw something. It was a box labeled "Unhelpful Gifts". _Hmmm_ Raelyn thought. _Should I look inside?_

Well, apparently curiosity got the best of her, because she rummaged through the box. Inside, she found a kite, a cloak, some other thing that she couldn't identify, and a jacket. A leather jacket. Her dad collected leather jackets, and she could show anyone the HUGE stash in his closet to prove it. So she tried it on.

It felt like a perfect fit. The way the leather smelled like home, the way the zippers on the sleeves made her feel secure, and… the throwing knives?

When she had first looked at it, and the inside, there was nothing inside the jacket. At all. She slid it on, and there was nothing there. She reached inside the jacket to find any hidden pockets, and _POOF!_ Golden shiny throwing knives with all different blades and sizes just show up there.

She should have been freaking out, screaming, yelling, "What the Heck!". But she didn't. She liked them. And she felt like her mother-whoever she was-gave it to her.

"Hey Erin!" Raelyn called a few minutes later when she had found her way back to the main part.

Raelyn glanced at Amber's new weapons. Daggers. With jewels on the hilt, reflecting the light. They were long and silver, about the size of Amber's lower arm. She looked natural with them, like she had been training with those daggers for life. Raelyn was almost jealous.

Almost, jealous.

"Hey Raelyn!" Amber said, smiling. But when Erin looked away, Amber frowned, like seeing Raelyn was making her sick to her stomach. Well, two points for Amber, zero points for Raelyn.

But the score was about to change.

"Time to get you a weapon, Raelyn." Erin said. "So what would you like?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I found my own weapon." Raelyn smirked.

"Oh, nice! You don't need my help, Blondie!" Erin smirked back. Amber gave the universal sign for _NO_!, but our 'innocent angel' was just out of luck.

So she tried something else. "What did you get for a weapon, then?" Amber said, asking Raelyn to dare to speak.

"How about some Throwing Knives?" Raelyn said with a grin. She unzipped her jacket, and pulled a wall of it to the side*, revealing six gleaming knives, giving off a creamy, golden pearl like glow. All the blades looked sharp as a pin, each tip pin-

"The jacket. I..I need to tell Chester, right away! Raelyn, come on!" Erin said, grabbing Raelyn's arm, and running to the Omega.

"What about me?" Amber yelled. "What am I going to do?"

But nobody answered. Because something else was more urgent than the pleasure of Amber Mauve.

**ANA! **

**Loyal demigods, **

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I want to give a shout-out to my most dedicated reviwer is… LordoftheTogas! Go check out his profile, he's really awesome! But I still need to decide which other cabins are there at Camp MinorGod. I'll read your reviews!**

**~SpottedS.O.S**


	12. Chapter 9: The Explanation

Chapter 9

Raelyn and Erin rushed to the Omega, running down the path, zipping past the dining pavilion, down the long shiny road, past the cabins, and right at the Omega door.

Erin rang the glowing green door bell. A loud crack rang through the Omega, and Chester slowly wheeled to the door. He opened it, and saw Erin Swift and Raelyn Parker. They were both sweating, faces beat red. They were panting so loud it could drone out a hell-hound's bark.

"What, young demigods, have you come for?" Chester asked.

Erin slowly pointed to Raelyn. Chester realized that she was wearing _the_ jacket.

"Come inside immediately, you two. There is no time to waste." He motioned them inside. Chester walked down the long hallway to the study, Erin and Raelyn following him.

They sat down in the well-lit study, and Chester began to talk.

"Raelyn. You are wearing the jacket given to us by Alectrona, the sun goddess. In addition to being the sun goddess, she also is one of the goddesses of wisdom. She gave the camp this jacket to tell which demigod would lead the ancient quest. If the jacket didn't fling itself off the wearer, the wearer would be the leader of the quest."

Raelyn stared, eyes wide open. "Is it normal to have… throwing knives randomly appear in pockets in the wall of the jacket?" She opened the jacket, revealing the wall and the six gleaming throwing knives. Chester's eyes opened even wider.

"Sun pearl… the greatest metal ever created…" Chester murmured. Then he got back to reality. "Sun pearl was created by Alectrona. It combined sun beams and pearls to create the beautiful metal. It never dulled, and always shone. Only the greatest heroes were granted it, but soon, Alectrona told us the one who whore this jacket and had Sun Pearl bladed weapons would lead the great prophecy. I have never let anyone but my most trusted campers read only a line of it. Erin, speak nothing of this, and you either Raelyn. Off you go now." Chester said, waving them out. They walked, and were about to leave, when Chester called "Erin! Don't remember to give our heroine her schedule!".

Erin chuckled. "That centaur knows EVERYTHING!" Erin and Raelyn smiled and chatted all the way back to the dining pavilion.

**TIME SKIP! **

Raelyn lied awake in her bed in the Unknown Cabin. She aced sparring, her aim was perfect in archery (With her throwing knives), and Erin 'accidently' flipped their canoe so Raelyn would get drenched. The day was great. She felt her pocket, with the charm that Vera had given her as a token of friendship. Wait… where was her key to the Pegasus stables? She must have dropped it in the fields! She had to go get it! She quickly put on her jacket, slipped into her yoga pants, zipped up her golden Chuck converses, and tiptoed out of her cabin. Her hair was a mess, but that wouldn't matter. She ran down the path to the fields.

After a while, she reached the fields. She quickly saw the key. It was glowing, like sun beams. Strange… but Raelyn didn't care. She ran towards the key, picked it up, slipped it in her jacket pocket, and ran. She was almost out of the fields when a large black dog-like the one a Earing Park-blocked her path. Raelyn panicked. This brought back Antony-or Fiinder- and his creepy voice. The medallion. He said she would never reach the medallion…

Raelyn stood there, like a statue. The thing or dog or monster, was getting ready to pounce and snack on her. But then she saw a blade sticking through it's chest, and the thing exploded into black and tan, thick dust/goup.

"Eeeww…" Raelyn said, disgusted. But then she came back to reality. Who slayed it? How did it get into camp? But then through the exploded monster guts, she saw Erin, smirking like HECK.

"Nice hair, Blondie." He said.

Raelyn could have hugged him. Or said _Thank you for saving my life!_. Or maybe just have total respect for him.

But Raelyn slugged him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Erin said.

"Don't call me Blondie!" Raelyn joked.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" Erin said, lightly swinging his sword back and forth.

"That's a cool sword." Raelyn said, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Thanks. It's made from a metal called Azurim Ferrum. It's iron dipped in River Norr, the coldest river in the world and Underworld. It sometimes freezes my target, giving me more time to strike it." Erin explained proudly.

"Cool. Um, you already know about my Sun Pearl knives." Raelyn threw out, awkwardly.

"Yeah, I really have an interest in metals. Like Amber's daggers, their made of a metal called-" But then Erin stopped. Raelyn tensed when Erin said Amber. That was obviously a sore subject for Raelyn, but why? Those two were besties, or at least Erin thought.

"Go on," Raelyn sputtered, sort of looking like she was choking.

"Nah, I've had enough of Amber anyways. Just thinking about her-being a flirt-makes my stomach flop."

And then it was Raelyn's turn to smile. But not for long, because they saw Vera, about to be attacked by a huge giant dark, shadowy cat.

"Vera!" Raelyn screamed, sorry for interrupting Vera meditation. "There's something behind you!"

"What?" Vera said, opening her eyes. "That cat? That's my gift from Nyx, a shadow protector, in the shape of a cat. It protects me when I meditate."

"Oh." Erin replied. "Well, um, I guess were on our way then. Sorry for interrupting you!"

"Oh, that's fine. Most people are worried Rheun will attack me anyways. Bye, you guys!"

"Bye!" Raelyn and Erin said in unison. "See you tomorrow!"

**TIME SKIP! **

When Erin and Raelyn reached the Unknown Cabin, (Erin decided to walk her to her cabin.) they stared in silence for a while.

"Um, I just wanted to say, thanks for saving my life." Raelyn said, staring at the ground.

"Oh, no problem." Erin replied. "I sort of had to, Chestor would be pretty mad if the demigod that was supposed to lead the quest got killed right away."

They both laughed at that.

Then Raelyn kissed Erin on the cheek, in a sort of sisterly/I love you way.

"Thanks." Raelyn whispered, than hurried back into the Unknown Cabin.


End file.
